far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
H Flyx
H. Flyx Is currently an Operative in ''The Trilliant Ring Aatxe. Flyx have been apart of The Trilliant Ring since its formation, starting life as a test subject of research conducted by the founding members of The Trilliant Ring. Flyx is heavily modified both in cyber-ware and genes and suffers from MES which presents itself as teleportation. Flyx is 215 years old and has been on one form or another of Trilliant LET all of their life, these factors have contributed to Flyx's multiple personality disorder. '' Title & Responsibilities Chief Security Officer , Aatxe '' ''Flyx is currently a high ranking member of the Trilliant Aatxe. While on Trillia IX Flyx has been known to perform duties such as Tactical assessments, Internal investigations, debriefs and sensitive data courier. Off-world duties include diplomatic bodyguard, asset retrieval, intelligence and research. Flyx believes in the ideals of The Trilliant Ring and strives to further their progress. Flyx is very content with living forever and has been well looked after by The Trilliant Ring. Traits and Appearance Flyx's appearance varies widely based of their current persona. Flyx can change their complete presentation effortlessly thanks to their 'Holoskin Emitters'. Flyx's current 'default state' sports a perfectly cut black suit with golden accents and a golden tie. His cyber-ware is very apparent with his neck and head being obviously cybernetic although it could also be mistaken for a helmet. The picture associated with Flyx's current Trilliant records is of this appearance. ''Trilliant Entertainment Division experts would describe this look as “professional, easy going and to the point.” Some notable persona appearances that Flyx employs are: ....... Expect for a select few technicians and founders no one has seen Flyx's natural non hologram appearance. On passing glance it is hard to differentiate Flyx from a robot. Flyx has been on one form or another of LET throughout their life, starting with the initial pioneering trials. Flyx has never had a personal close call with death despite their line of work and contributes this fact to the exceptional quality Trilliant products, procedures and also their skill with teleportation. The results of Flyx's early life as a successful test subject of research on testing the limits of the human body has lead to their physical attributes being well above average human standards. Because of this Flyx was a perfect candidate for extensive cyber-ware and was involved in a lot of early cyber-ware research by ''[[The Trilliant Ring|''The Trilliant Ring]]. Flyx's age is 215 but would appear around 30 if not for the extensive cyber-ware. Flyx's current cyber-ware configuration focuses on subterfuge and combat versatility and are all TL5 and trilliant made: * Dermal Armor * Immunofiltration System * Gecko Anchors * Panspectral Optics * Pressure Sheathing * Holoskin Emitters * Identity Submersion Trigger * Slowtime Window * Body Arsenal Array * Eelskin Capacitor Mesh * Neurointruder Alert * Toxin Injector Biography ''Flyx has had many personas over the years but has always been in service to ''The Trilliant Ring Founders. Flyx regards the Founders and most upper echelon as family. Flyx's earliest memories are of a research facility under the ice of Trillia IX. Flyx was one of a handful of successful research subjects of a gene manipulation trial run. Flyx's next stage in life was help with prototype cyber-ware. During this time Flyx lost as much of his natural body mass as physically possible. Now well equipped Flyx's next direction in life is Trilliant Security, serving as a bodyguard and personal courier until branching out into black ops as the first wave of Aatxe. Some noteworthy missions include: Pirate Eradication and asset retrieval. This mission was to breach a large vessel with the intent of assassinating the crew as they had ‘acquired’ some classified Trilliant Intel and research material. Mission Intel suggest that the crew may have had ties to a local pirate group and as such the decision to ‘gift’ the ship back to them as a show of goodwill and a warning to think twice about targeting The Trilliant Ring. The ship did not sustain any damage from the assault but the remains of the eviscerated former crew were left for the new owners to clean up. Assault on remote maltech research facility This mission was to assault a secret moon research. On this mission Flyx's role was primarily recon. Flyx infiltrated the facility undetected to confirmed that the desired data was present before calling in the assault from the remanding Aatxe parade to collect all valuable assets and then decommission the facility. One of Flyx’s preferred tactics is to teleport around the combat zone and change appearance each jump causing confusion among the enemy forces. Their is no official record on whether Flyx is a founding member of The Trilliant Ring, he was an asset for Trilliant at the time of incorporation. Flyx is one of the trusted teleporters that can access the secret Trilliant labs.'''' Hobbies and Interests Flyx is a Jaegergems enthusiast and their most recent public appearance was at the 86th Trilliant Grand Prix as a gym leader. Fly's first Gemma where inherited from a close comrade that past away on a mission. This comrade was a close friend and one of the few remanding test subjects from Flyx's early life. Flyx holds these original gemma very dearly, having them active at all times in his residence on Trillia IX. When Flyx has time to kill you will usually find them at the closest trill bar. Whenever the chance arises Flyx joins their drinking buddy Fishbone. His choice of drink is Trisky or Trilliant DVodka.Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:The Trilliant Ring Members